Beacon Street Boys
by madison1234
Summary: Beacon Street visits Big Time Rush in L.A. to see a concert, but sparks don't exactly fly.Rated T for cussing by Sam.


Beacon Street Boys

**This is a crossover between Big Time Rush and Beacon Street Girls,neither of which I own. In this, the girls visit L.A. to see a BTR concert,but along the way, Logan becomes Sam's idol, Carlos likes **

**Isabel,****Kendall teaches Charlotte, Avery, Dillon, and Nick "Paralyzed", and Katani cannot stand James. Please read and review. BTW,I made up the Bronx stadium. Rated T for a bit of cussing.**

"Ah, L.A." Sam Kaplan- Taylor said as he, Maeve Kaplan- Taylor, Avery Madden, Charlotte Ramsey, Mr. Ramsey, Katani Summers, Dillon Johnson, Nick Montoya, and Isabel Martinez walked into the

Palmwoods, carrying various luggage. Mr. Ramsey had agreed to take the eight of them to L.A., because they had won a contest to see BTR perform at the Bronx Stadium. It was a huge gig, and very few

bands performed at it. Nick didn't much care for BTR, but everyone else was insane for the band.

Sam said, not seeing BTR anywhere, "Okay, where the_ fuck_ are they?" Dillon started to laugh, and Maeve gasped. She said, "Samuel Kaplan-Taylor , you watch your mouth." That sparked even more

laughs,from Dillon and Nick, who were imitating him and laughing even harder every time. Charlotte rolled her eyes, and Avery felt the urge to high- five Sam, but Maeve gave her the look. Soon, Charlotte

said, "Oh, that's Logan!" Logan ran up and said, "Oh, are you Charlotte Ramsey?"Charlotte said, "That's me." Logan said, "Okay. Um, Kendall, Carlos, and James are coming." The three ran up then and

everyone introduced themselves, and Katani learned that she couldn't stand James,Carlos learned that he liked Isabel,and Sam learned that Logan was his idol.

After talking a bit and checking in, Sam said, "So Logan, I hear you're really smart?" Logan said, "Yeah. Um, maybe I could show you some math or something smart like that." Sam said, "Sure." And

Sam ran off with his new possible idol. Kendall said, "So, Charlotte, Avery, Nick, Dillon, do you guys want me to teach you "Paralyzed?" The 4 said in unison, "Sure." And they left. Katani looked at James,

and James said,"So, Katani, do you want to go down to the pool?" Katani said, "Ugh, no." She walked away, mumbling, "So conceited." James walked away as well, wondering why Katani didn't like him.

Everyone liked wasn't a new concept.

Soon, Isabel and Carlos were all alone in the lobby, and Carlos watched as Isabel grabbed her bags. Carlos said, "Uh, let me help you with that." Isabel said, "Really? That's so sweet. Thanks, Carlos."

Carlos said, grabbing a suitcase, "No problem." When Isabel had grabbed her carry-on, Carlos said, "So, Isabel, do you want to, maybe, let me show you out studio? You'll love it, and we'll probably see

your friends there." Isabel said, "Okay. Let's go." She walked alongside Carlos, both of them talking about their lives, and right then and there, Carlos had a new crush.

Logan and Sam opened the door to 2J,and Sam said, "Wow. This is a nice place." Logan said, "Thanks, but the crib was Kendall's idea." Sam said, "Oh, well, I still love it." Logan nodded and said, "So,

Sam, what's your specialty in school?" Sam said, "Well, I love history. That's what inspired me to want to be in the Army." Logan said, "Well, I have a History book in my room. Do you think you can handle

it?" Sam laughed and said, "I think I can handle it." Logan said, "Okay. I'll go get it." Sam waited paitently for Logan, and soon, he had the book.

Logan and Sam spent a good 45 minutes studying Logan's book. Meanwhile, Isabel and Carlos walked into Rocque Records. Carlos said,"Okay. This is our studio. Let me show you around." Isabel said,

"Okay."At that same time, Kendall was playing "Paralyzed" for Charlotte, Avery,Dillon, and Nick. Nick was tempted to sing along, but if he did, all of his friends would give him shit until the end of time. Dillon

didn't have as much a problem, since he wasn't a super fan. Charlotte and Avery danced to it, and Kendall laughed. After playing "Paralyzed" 10 times straight, Avery said, "Hey, do you guys have any

water? I'm so thirsty."Kendall said, "Yeah. Let me show you." They left Studio B, and along the way, Carlos and Isabel ran into them. Kendall said, "So, Isabel, how do you like Rocque Records?" Isabel

said, "I love it, and it was so sweet of Carlos to show me around. Um, Carlos, I'm gonna go unpack, and then maybe you can take me back tonight?" Carlos said, "Sure." The two hugged, and Isabel left.

Carlos sighed and left the studio as well.

James was at the pool, getting a tan, when Katani walked up and sat next to him. James said, "Hey." Katani said gruffly, "Hey." James said, "Uh, is something wrong?" Katani said, "No." James said,

"Then why aren't you being nice to me? Are you mad at me or something?" Katani said, "You know what, James? Yes, I am mad at you." James said, "Why?What did I do wrong?Just tell me." Katani said,

"Well, when me introduced ourselves an hour ago, you paid zero attention to me. You only talked to Charlotte, Avery, Isabel, Maeve, Nick, Dillon, and Sam! _Nobody_ talks to Sam." James said,sighing, " Well,

Katani, I'm sorry if I made you feel left out. I mean, I didn't know you were the talking type. Come on, let's hug it out." Katani sighed, and after a few moments of silence, gave James a hug. James said,

"So, do you want to, maybe, go get a smoothie?" Katani said, "Sure. Let's go." James got up and led her to the smoothie stand, glad that everything between them was cleared up.

It was 2 days later, time for the concert, and everyone drove to the stadium. BTR got ready backstage, and everyone else found their said, who was between Isabel and Sam, "So, what

did everyone do?" Charlotte said, "Well, me, Avery, Dillon, and Nick hung out with Kendall. He taught us this song called "Paralyzed." _Paralyzed, paralyzed_,_paralyzed_." Everyone laughed at Charlotte's singing,

and Isabel said,"Carlos and I hung out. He helped me unpack, and last night, we hung out at the pool." Katani said, "James and I got smoothies." Sam said, "I thought you couldn't stand him." Katani said,

"Well, that didn't last long." Sam said, "And last, but not least, Logan and I scanned his History book." Dillon spelled, " L-A-M-E."

Everyone laughed, and BTR went up on stage. Their first song was "If I Ruled The World." Then came "Paralyzed", which Charlotte went insane about, "Superstar", which Sam enjoyed, "Anything

Goes", which Nick sang along to, and many others. In everyone's opinion, the concert went by too fast, and soon, everyone was bidding their and Sam hugged and Logan said, "Sam,

don't give up on your dream to be in the Army. If I didn't give up my dream to be a doctor,then you should do the same." Sam nodded, tears almost in his eyes, and the two hugged for the last time.

Kendall said to Charlotte, Avery,Dillon, and Nick, "I really liked hanging with you guys. Stay fans." The 4 laughed and gave Kendall a hug. Katani said to James, "Well, James, I'm sorry I hated you. Forgive

me." James said, "I forgive you." They hugged, and Carlos and Isabel shared a hug. Isabel said, "Thanks for making me feel welcome." She kissed his cheek, and Carlos nearly fainted. The Beacon Street

kids walked out of the stadium, Charlotte's dad waiting in the rental car. Sam said, "We should do this again sometime." Everyone said, "Yeah." ,and just like that, their trip was it wasn't for very

long...

**I hoped you all liked it!Please review.**


End file.
